What's in a Rose
by RaB
Summary: Just me expressing what I wish would have been the way Brian treated Justin toward the end of Season Two... Short and very sweet JB, what could possibly have happened if Brian had been a bit more of a romantic and showed a little more that he cared... Ple


What's in a Rose  
  
~RaB~  
  
A quick explanation: I've been watching seasons one and two (I have yet to see season three) and the whole Brian/Justin thing is so goddamn frustrating I couldn't help but write something answering my own question of but what if Brian threw Justin romantic bone every now and then. So here's my story... Short and sweet... Takes place at the end of the episode when Justin turns nineteen... Please review!!!... I own nothing but my imagination:  
  
Brian picked up the bouquet and stared at it for a long time. He thought of what Melanie had said to him, about sentimental, romantic gestures and all that dykey bullshit. He couldn't believe that she and Lindsay had gotten to him so much, that he was even standing there with a bunch a fucking roses in his hand.  
  
The man asked him if he wanted them wrapped and honestly, he didn't. He didn't care for birthdays or romance. "No thanks," he said nonchalantly, putting the flowers back into their bucket. He turned from them beginning to walk away when he realized, as much as he didn't care about a birthday, or a romantic gesture, he cared for Justin.  
  
He walked back to the flower stand and picked up the roses once again. "Actually," he told the elderly owner, "I've changed my mind."  
  
The wizened man smiled knowingly and wrapped the flowers. Brian handed a few dollars to him before taking the roses back.  
  
"I'm sure a handsome man such as yourself don't need no flowers to keep you're woman around," he said with a laugh, "but it sure don't hurt."  
  
Snorting a laugh, Brian shrugged. "Yeah. My lady is gonna love these."  
  
~*~  
  
When he returned home, Justin was reading on the couch. A book was grasped tightly in one hand a cigarette was burning away in the other. He sat militantly, his legs crossed and his bare shoulders hunched. Brian could see the muscles in Justin's back tightening as he entered. Placing his briefcase on the island, he sighed loudly with no response from his young lover.  
  
"Aren't you going to say hello?"  
  
Justin mumbled a short, almost inaudible hello without moving his eyes from his book.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"What the fuck do you care?"  
  
Brian sighed again, much louder this time. He shook off his jacket and dropped it onto a chair before heading toward the sofa where Justin sat in such an angry position. If he wanted to take it back, not let Justin in, it would have to be now. He had never given anyone flowers in his life. But it didn't want to take it back, he didn't want to lose Justin when he had come so close before.  
  
"I have something for you," Brian said, standing behind Justin, over Justin, creating a long shadow.  
  
"I don't want it," he answered angrily. "You're in my light."  
  
Brian's heart was pounding in his chest. He hated humbling himself, especially to the young man sitting in front of him. "I don't give a fuck if you don't want it. I want you to have them."  
  
He got onto his knees behind the couch and swung his arm around Justin so that the flowers were presented in front of him. Brian kissed Justin's temple and mumbled, "Happy birthday."  
  
Justin slowly put down his book and put out his cigarette. He slowly, with great disbelief, took the flowers from Brian. He ran his fingers lightly over the tops before bringing them to his nose.  
  
"They're beautiful," he said softly, turning around and facing Brian for the first time that night. "This from the man who doesn't believe in birthdays?"  
  
"I may not believe in birthdays, but..." he trailed off and placed a sweet kiss on Justin's lips. "I believe in you."  
  
Justin felt his eyes tearing up but he refused to allow them to fall. "You have no idea what this means to me, Brian. No idea."  
  
Brian shook his head. "No. I don't. I don't think I can."  
  
Justin smiled understandingly. "That's okay. It doesn't matter."  
  
"Now, is there anything else I can get the birthday boy, even if it is a bit late?"  
  
Justin grabbed the sides of his lover's face and kissed him passionately. "Yeah. Just you."  
  
Brian ran his hand down the side of Justin's face and traced his full lips with his fingertips.  
  
"I meant something that you don't already have."  
  
END 


End file.
